DuckTales: Strange Magic
by Nightly-Shade10
Summary: A woman name Ashy was exploring though the desert to take few photos to add to her art project until she came upon Scrooge with his nephew and niece as she begin to have incredible exciting adventure filled with magic and romance. But she must helped them not to let the lamp fall into wrong hand but a Magician begin to develop unexpected feelings towards her.
1. Chapter 1 the Map

_**Chapter 1 the Map**_

It was midday in the desert as a young adult woman named Ashy was riding on her rental camel with sweats run down her fair skin back neck. She has her thick brown hair all up in spiky bun with her light brown hat shading her light greyish blue eyes that are also covered by her black sunglasses. She also wore a nice white tank top with shorty creamy jacket and has dirty shorts along her leather belt with her knife at her side and has black sandals. Ashy sighed and glances around and took her hat off to wipe some more sweats off her forehead to avoid getting them in her eyes. She grabs her camera out from her bag and took few pictures out in the middle of the desert and heard her camel moaned. She chuckled and gently pet on his neck.

"Don't worry big fella, soon well stop and rest just few more to go okay?" Her camel snorted shook his head a little. She clicks for him to go and he walks on more while she looks ahead to find an ancient ruin tombstone chamber not too far away, she hums and took a couple more pictures with her camera. "This should be perfect for my drawing improvement." She smiled to herself and saw a hawk flying out around the cliff. She was about to get her camel going but all of sudden out of nowhere a yellow plane with a dollar sign swopped down and barley missed her making her camel cried in startled and panicked.

"Easy! Easy!" She reassured quickly getting her reins to get him to stop and pets his neck softly. "Steady boy, steady." Her camel begins to calm down her sooth voice and touch slowly and pants through his nostril. The girl huffed glance at where the plane is and it was about to call them idiots but stops her tongue to see the plane got stuck between the ancient pillars and then one by one all pillar come tumbling down while the plane slides to the ground. She breathed and clicks her tongue to get her camel run fast and saw the wheel coming out from the plane. Then as she made her camel stop the door bust open and she gasp silently when she saw a familiar famous duck with top hat and blue rich clothing with Pilot and three ducklings that each wore red, blue and green baseball cap matching their shirts all piled together. The top hat elder duck manage to get all of them out while the last little girl duckling with pink bow matches her dress walks out of it.

" Launchpad! Look what you done to these ancient ruins!" The top hat duck snapped in Scottish accents getting up and tapped one of the wing.

"Well it could've been worse." The pilot duck named Launchpad winked the kids. "It could've been something new." He joked. The top hat elder duck was about to say something strictly but Ashy clear her throat.

"Oh goodness are you guys alright?" She asked. All six perk their head up towards the woman on the camel.

'Yes, mamm we are thank you." The top hat elder duck replied smile politely and dust himself off. "At least for now." He muttered at the end and fixes his hat.

"Wow she's pretty!" The red cap kid duck pipe out smiled his beak. The other two nodded agreeing.

"I'll say she is gorgeous." The blue one added. The small girl duck giggled.

"Are you a princess from castle?" She asked.

"Children! Mind your manners." Top hat elder duck spoke sternly. Ashy laughed softly and got off her camel.

"No its okay I adore kids very much I don't mind." She got on her one knee and glance at them friendly.

"What are you names?" She asked to four of them. The three boys took their caps off while their cheeks blushed under their white feather.

"Um..my name is Huely." The red cap introduced shyly. "And these are my brother, that green cap is Louie, the blue cap is Dewey and the last one over there name is Webby, our new member of the family." Ashy smiled sweetly nodded in greeting seeing them wave shyly.

"Well it's very nice to meet all of you, my name is Ashy." She introduced herself and rubbed Huely's head lightly and looked ahead to top hat duck. "And you must be Scrooge McDuck I've heard of. It's such an honor to meet you in person." The Top hat elder duck named Scrooge smiled tip his hat while she walks towards him.

"Why yes that'll be my name miss." She took his hand as they both shook in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well dear."

"And I'm Launchpad." Launchpad rushed by him. "The pilot assistant for Mr. McDuck at your service." He bowed gentlemanly but accidentally hit his back hand on Scrooge's beak.

"Launchpad! Watch where you're put your hand at!" Scrooge groaned in pain rubbed his beak with his one hand.

"Opps my bad." He replied with embarrassed. "Well at least you didn't get your nose broken or worse get it chopped off." Scrooge was about to say something with grouch look on his face but then all of them heard excitement as they turn to see the three Arabian dogs with different color robes rushes over to them.

"Hurry Mr. McDuack! We've found something." One of them spoke quickly and two of them ran back while the chubby one pants heavily and ran to catch them up. That made Scrooge facial turned from grouchy look into beaming forgetting about Launchpad hitting him.

"Come on lads what are we waiting for, something they found must be worthy." He ran while the rest did but then Webby gently tugged Ashy's hand as she looks down to see what Webby needed.

"Will you come with us?" She asked cutely. Ashy laughed softly and nodded.

"Of course I'm pretty curious to see what they found anyway." Webby tugged her hand for her to come while she ran with her. Soon after they both made with the others to the big well hole. Ashy walked right by Launchpad and saw the three Arabian weasel beginning to pull the rope. She quickly took a few pictures from her camera to add her collection.

"Hey lady what are you doing?" She turn to see another Arabian dog but unlike the other three this one has clothing on with dirty green vest along pale cream long selves shirt and grey pants with dirty socks.

"I was just taking few pictures with my camera for my art projects." She replied showing him her camera and was quickly fascinated by it.

"Oh that's pretty fancy camera you got there." He almost reach his hand but Ashy slap his hand but no too hard making him yelp in startled.

"Hey hey hey easy with that. This is very expensive." Ashy retorted. He snorted while rubbing his hand from her whack.

"Tch I knew that." He grumbled. She rolled her eyes sighing and then saw the three robe Arabian dog's heave up some kind of rich blue chest decorated with Gold. Clothed weasel one beamed

"Oh my gosh." She breathed and watches it put down gently on the ground. Two robe Arabian dog's rush over and lift the chest up and both carries it towards Scrooge and put it down gently as they can.

"You did great job guys, good work." Ashy commented on their hard work they put through of one treasure chest. The three looked at her panting.

"T..thank you kind lady." One panted while the other stretches his back groaning.

"Bless me Bagpipes!" Scrooge gasps fixing his glasses looking at the stone that is carved a thief dog face. "It's engraving of Collie Baba." He taps his end cane lightly on the stone and cackled happily.

"Collie who?" Ashy whispered curious to Louie that is close to her.

"Collie Baba is the famous thief along his forties that stole treasures centuries ago." Louie explained.

"Oh." She replied finally understood. "That explains the chest a lot." Scrooge nodded and turns to her and grins.

"This, my dear could be the treasure chest of the greatest thief who ever lived." He uses his cane to untie the ropes and all the Arabian weasel begin to mutter with excitement looking at each other nodding their heads. The clothed one only smirked and looked up with his finger on his lips as if he was in thoughts.

"Well let's open it and look in." Ashy spoke out. With that Scrooge uses his top cane to smash the stone and one by one everyone gather around Scrooge and the chest with anxious.

"Well let see." One of the boys replied as Scrooge manage to open the chest. Everyone took their deep breath and peek in but then groaned in disappointment when they find its only old ragged clothes.

"They're just, clothing." Ashy tip her head puzzled.

"He stole clothes?" Huely added. Scrooge hand his cane to one of the robe Arabian weasel and grab out a pink one, he tossed it back and it landed on Duely and then Scrooge tossed more ragged clothes and each one landed on same spot Duely was on making Louie laugh.

"Agh nothing but old robes." Scrooge spoke with much disappointment and slam the last one down and kicked it away. "Forty years of searching, and I ended up findng Collie Baba dirty laundry.

"Well um, at least the box is pretty Uncle Scrooge." Webby reassured and all the robe Arabian dogs nodded agreeing muttering.

"Yeah Mr. McDuck, you can have this in the museum, there is something you can bring back from here and I'm sure everyone will be interested to see it. " Ashy added shrugging her shoulder. Scrooge heavy sighed.

"Its not what I want dear, I want to find the treasure Collie Baba has been buried and I've researched a long time and thought this spot could be the place but guess I was wrong." Then Louie looked back to Duely buried in dirty robe and notices an old wrapped paper in the brown pocket.

"Hey their something in this pocket." He walks over with a old paper towards Scrooge and hands his cane to Webby and quickly snatches the old paper from Louie. He looks at it and gasps.

"The sealed of Collie Baba." He breathed and took the symbol off and unwrapped it. "It's a map!" Everyone took a good look at the map and gasp with excitement.

"That's unbelievable." Ashy added can't believe it. Scrooge chuckled and wrapped the map back.

"it is possible." He replied and looked down at Webby. "Perhaps this dig is no cause after all." He smiled and begins to walk back.

"Uncle Scrooge can she come with us?" Webby asked as she grabs Ashley hand. Scrooge turned around.

"What now?" He asked. She grips her hand.

"Can Miss Ashy come with us?" She repeated. "Um I'm sure she can help us find the treasure." Then Huely Louie and Duely that manage to get out of clothes rush over and got in front of woman.

"Yeah Uncle can she please?" Huley begged.

"Children Children she's probably busy with her own things right now she need to be not disturbed her work." Scrooge reasoned wave his cane a little. "Forgive me Miss Ashy they get excited with newcomers."

"No no sir it alright. Actually I'm just taking environment pictures for my art project." She showed him her camera. "And I would love to come with you if you don't mind. I'll be glad to help you find the treasure, it will be incredible adventure." She and the kids waited for the children uncle to reply while he has thoughts about this. He sighed shook his head.

"Aw alright she can come." The kids beamed happily while Ashley smiled. "But the treasure we'll find won't be yours but it's mine understood?" She put her one hand up flinch from his strict.

"Okay understood, and beside I don't need any treasures anyway." She answered. Scrooge smiled.

"Good now we should change into proper outfit for our long journey. " Ashy rolled her eyes as he watches him walk away. _Selfish._ She thought.

None of everyone notices the clothed Arabian dog was smirking and glances up at the cliff and gives a wink towards a large man behind the sun. Without everyone knowing he quietly sneak away in the shadow and rushed fast.

Up on the cliff a large heavy slender man was spying on the diggers and see the newcomers came by with hateful and greedy look, he was a antro wolf dog having a dark grey beard and hair with Chinese's mustache between his nose. He wore a large hooded rich blue robed with red bandanna waist around and has orange designed sleeves on each wrist along the purple shirt inside with more orange design trail down his stomach towards his feet on his robe.

He watches the explorers make their way apart but he was more focusing on a girl that was with them. He watches her walked over to her camel and pets his muzzle. Then she put her camera bag down and brings out a bow and water as she filled the water up gives her camel a drink. He raise his grey eyebrow as he watch her pet his neck softly and then the camel snorted and gives her lick after he drank his water. The girl giggled and hugs his head smiling.

"Hmm." The man muttered under his breath and played his glow green talisman that was hanged around his neck and watch her took her hat off to reveal her thick medium brown hair tied up to wipe her face from the camel kiss and her forehead to get sweats off. "How interesting."

 _ **Author's Note: GOSH I DID IT AGAIN SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! Lol I cant resist but doing a DuckTale movie The treasure of Lost Lamp since I watch it when I was young and loved it today XD I hope you guys like where this is going hope I can continue it and the adventure for my OC is about to begin ;) I don't own any DuckTales Characters except OC (aka me ) Enjoy but if not DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! DX**_


	2. Chapter 2 the Buried Temple

**_Chapter 2 the Buried Temple_**

When the Arabian clothed dog was away enough right beside the cliff he begins to climb up towards the top. He pants heavily right after he reaches there and falls on his stomach feeling complete wiped out and tired. He notices a shadow looms over him as he glances up fast to see a large man staring right back at him. He gulped silently to see his master having deadly glare that made his body shudder.

" Merlock. I have some very good news that you will be pleased." He manages to say and got up nervously. The man named Merlock snorted and stepped back a little.

"This new has better be good Dijon." He answered icy. Dijon nodded fast.

"Oh it is very well good news, first of all a duck name Scrooge and his boys found a chest filled with your enemy's old clothing." He begins. "All of us thought that he only steal those long ago and buried it in his chamber.."

"Get on with it! I don't have all day on your pathetic story." Merlock growled and cross his arms. Dijon flinched from his tone

"B..but that changed when one of the boys found an old paper that contains a map." Merlock eyes lit up.

"A map? What map?"

"The map that leads to treasure of Collie Baba." Dijon answered proudly and that got Merlock attention.

"Are you sure they truly found a map that belongs Collie Baba?" He breathed and touch his talisman. Dijon nodded and came up to him as the talisman reflected his face.

"That's right Merlock, the treasure map written by Baba's own hand." He answered truthfully. The magician grins after hearing the wonderful news and turn away while gripping his talisman

"At last, after all these centuries, THE LAMP WILL BE MINE AGAIN!" He boomed turn to him raising his fist up with pride that scared Dijon cover his head for a second and put them down.

"Yes yes!" He agreed feeling happy to have pleased his master. "You will become more powerful than…than... Locomotive, more faster than speeded bull." He uses his two fingers to resemble a bull and jump a little in joy. "You will leap all building in Ceticl town!"

"And you shall finally be rewarded for your, dubious assistants." Merlock rolled his eyes looking annoyed of his presence being spaz. Dijon eyes went huge and look more excited after he heard his reward.

"Oh you mean it? My own enough money?" He asked making sure he heard it correctly. His master smirked.

"Yes." Merlock replied." Now, give it to me." He holds his hand out right before Dijon thought he could shake his hand and looked confused.

"It? What it" He pulled his hand back.

"The Map." He corrected." Give it to me." He waited for him to give the map to him while he looks out. Dijon swallowed nervously.

"The Map? Th..that specific map? Right here right now?" Merlock notices he doesn't have it with him he let out a growl and grab his collar hard and yank him up until he was face to face.

"YOU DIDN'T STEAL IT?!" He barked angrily and made a fist preparing to punch him. Dijon wimped while looking at his eyes and shook his head fast.

"Too many people Merlock! Only one Dijon." He protested. "But but look what I did steal." He fumbled through his clothing and grab out couple items that he stole and show them to him. "Several Bforce, this dandy pocket watch, floss, and big nut bar, and two tickets to fetal cheese festivals all for you master." Merlock wasn't that interested on all his items still have glower look and slam him on ground hard. Dijon cried in pain as all of his items he stole scattered around him and he cowers himself but holds out the floss from under his leg. "M…maybe you would like the floss?" Merlock snorted and walks away a little and turn sharply at him.

"Do you actually see where the map leads?" He snapped impatiently.

"Oh yes Master oh yes." Dijon replied and got up quickly. "Into the middle of the desert, where the sand burns like hot kabab." Merlock growled more and looked out the opening with his hand on his knee.

"But I search every square inch!" Then his eyes lit up and forms a smirked while rubbed his beard. "Perhaps this time I'll let Scrooge do the searching for me, and I'm sure the girl with them would be helpful to him."

"Oh smart move master." Dijon smiled liking his idea. "Let him and her boil out their brains in the sun." Merlock rolled his eyes.

"And you shall accompany them as their, guide." He added smirking at him. Dijon nodded but then stop sudden realize what he heard and wimped.

"But I have such sensitive skin, and my brain burns so quickly." He gulped when Merlock glares at him deadly."

"Just guide them to the desert and get them find my lamp!" He growled. Dijon nodded smiling quickly.

"Well who need brains to be guided anyway?" Then Merlock yells laughing while holding his cape apart as his talisman being to glow brightly almost blind Dijon and the Magician turns himself into a hawk with talisman still on around his neck and flew off leaving Dijon behind. Right after he watch his master left he wimped and begin to make his way back. "Why it always have to be me in this situation?" He muttered as he starts climbing down.

 ** _Ashly POV_**

I sighed softly after I fill my water from the bottle up from the well for the long journey and took little slip while I'm waiting for Scrooge and the rest to get ready.

"Well Kevin, this is going to be our another adventure through the desert. Up for that challenge?" I asked my rental camel and he gives me a moaned in replied. I laughed and pet his muzzle. "Don't worry its only one time."

"Ahem." I turn around to see Scrooge now wearing his explorer outfit.

"Are you ready?" I smiled and nodded while putting my camera in the bag.

"All set to go sir. Just got done preparing for our journey." I replied.

"Splendid! Everyone else is already to go as well and is waiting for you." He smiled back and tips his hat. "We should be getting going or we'll be burning out daylight." I got the reins for my camel and tsk for him to get up.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go." I tugged him to get him to come as we both begin to make way to others.

"And as you should know, Dijon one of the Arabian dogs will be our guide through the desert." He added.

"Oh really? Did you hire him?" I asked.

"Well actually he hired himself." Scrooge replied.

"Wait a minute, he hired himself?" I glance at him puzzled. "Why did he do that?" He shrugs his shoulder.

"I don't know for sure dear but I'm pleased he volunteers to help us out and seek any danger that we would face."

"I see." I said. "Um I don't know if we can trust him." He snorted.

"Ah nonsense! He is one of the people I hire to dig up the ruins and never hear anything on bad things he did, we can trust him. Now hurry along we need to be out in the desert soon as possible." I nodded and want to believe what he says about Dijon but deep inside I don't know if I can trust him, even I saw a gleam in his eyes when he tries to touch my camera. I sighed softly and follow Scrooge and not let these thoughts get to me.

The sun was blazing hot and we've been riding our own camels since early afternoon and I felt couple sweats down behind my back. I followed right after Webby and Launchpad was behind me and has bit trouble to keep his rental camel steady.

"Geeze Mr. McDuck a plane ride could be less terminate. " He yelps when he almost let his camel fall in deep sand and quickly put his reins back.

"You're okay back there?" I called and turn my head a little. Launchpad nodded while trying to get his camel straight.

"Yes I'm okay miss, I just need to get this stubborn humpy steer where I want to go and didn't know riding camel could be this difficult. "

"Just pretend you're driving a plane that'll help." I offered. He rubbed his chin.

"But how would i do that when I'm riding a camel, he doesn't have any equipment I need to fly." He scratches his head in confusing but his camel begins to move a bit as he tries to make him steady.

"Just use your imagination that'll help." I took a slip from my water bottle but then I saw a shadow passed me above. I glance up and saw a hawk was flying high and I thought I saw something green attach to it. I shrug my shoulder thinking it's nothing as we continue our way. I looked ahead and see Dijon wiping his sweats off his forehead and notice his sleeve is damp wet and squeeze some of them out. Then Scrooge made his camel stop while looking at his map and his camel made a spit.

"According to the map, a key to Collie Baba should be right here. Under the gaze of Mount Bado." I looked over to see a huge mountain that is shape like a Easter Island statue that is looking down at the desert.

"I don't see anything Uncle Scrooge." Huey said trying to find it. "Not even a mirage."

"It has to be here somewhere, it couldn't just be invisible." I search around to find it and heard my camel snorted.

"Maybe we took wrong turn at that last sand dune." Launchpad suggested and I looked back to see him not knowing where he's going and then saw his camel was about to go towards the rock.

"Launchpad look where your..." His camel tripped his front left hoof and I flinch when both of them fall off while Launchpad flies out of his saddle before I could warn him. Everyone stop to see what was going on as Scrooge shook his head of Launchpad clumsy and made his camel turned.

"Launchpad, can't you even ride a camel without crashing it?" He asked.

"It's not my fault." Launchpad got up and dust himself and walk up the sand. "This humpty here just had a great fall." He points at his knockout camel and spin a little and saw a rock. "He must've hit that lousy rock." He marched over and kicks it hoping it'll roll away but he cried in pain.

"Yeahh oh my tootsies!" He hopped one foot while gripping his other foot. I saw Huey Duey and Louie got down from their camel as I did too and we ran to the rock and I realized it looks like a Egypt pyramid with ancient hieroglyphics design.

"Hey guys come look at this! I think we found something." I called out.

"Geeze Ashy it looks like a pipe size Pyramid." He and the boys use their hands to dig towards bottom but we're surprised it now growing big.

"Quackarooney! It's bigger than it looks." Duey added.

"It could be something that is hidden underneath it." I got on my knees and helped the boys dig the sand out. Louie turns his head to his uncle curious

"I wonder what's inside." Scrooge shrugs his shoulder as got off his camel and grab few shovels.

"There is only one way to find out lads." He answered and Dijon grab out his small fan to cool himself off. But the fan sadly broke off and flew away much to his disappointment. "Start digging." He handed one shovel to him and drop in front of his foot and he wimp in pain.

I decided to help as I grab the shovel nearby and begin to dig with the boys and Dijon. I pants heavily after last couple hours of digging and we were halfway done to my surprised. I used my hand to wipe my sweats off my forehead and then saw the same shadow I saw before, I looked up to see a same hawk circling up in the sky. I begin to have a bad feeling this hawk is watching us this whole time while I dig bit more.  
"Um are you guys feeling were being watched?" I asked. Launchpad shrugged his shoulder.

"Its beats me, and I don't think we are why you asked?" I looked up at the sky and point at the hawk above us answering him as the rest look up.

"I think that hawk is been watching our move." I explained. Dijon laughed.

"Oh don't be silly, the hawk is just looking for some food in the desert it's not watching us." He digs bit more.

"But I'm sure he is." I protested.

"Miss Ashy everything is alright. No one can be watching us, we're in the middle of the desert." Scrooge reassured while sitting on sand. "Just keep digging okay?" I sighed softly and did as I was told while I still have same feeling of watching us. Soon after about couple more hours we manage to dig it all up and it turns out the puny pyramid was actually a huge temple buried deep in the sand. I pant heavily while Dijon legs turn into jelly and used his shovel to steady himself.

"Now that…was some digging." I manage to gasp out feeling my arms getting cramped and grab my water bottle and drink it.

"You're telling me." Launchpad said panting heavily. Scrooge on the other hand didn't help us dig walks over to the huge door excitedly and study the hieroglyphics.

"If I read these hieroglyphic correctly, we may have found a entrance." He grabs the round handle and turn a little, the huge door slowly begin to rise up and all of us breathed and gasping to see it opening up and we saw everything huge inside.

"Look at this big!" Launchpad exclaimed happily. I caught a glimpse of a same hawk at the top of the temple looking down at us and I can't help myself but grab my binoculars and looked through them. I gasp as I realized it wasn't there and looked up again without them and it was gone.

"Where did it go?"

"What Ashy?" Louie asked.

"The hawk, it was sitting right up there and watching us." I answered point to where it was at.

"I don't see it." Webby said and uses her hand to block the sun from her eyes.

"It could've been a mirage you saw." Huey suggest but I shook my head really sure that hawk was real.

"No it wasn't a mirage really it was right there!"

"Miss Ashy please!" Scrooge spoke out sternly. 'Whatever it was it gone now, and please dear quit being crazy."

"But but..." I watch him walked in right after the door was fully opened and uses an empty touch nearby and light starter to start the flame. I sighed in defeat and probably thinking he's right, I might be going crazy due the hot climate. Then I huffed due to his attitude towards me after I tried to tell them.

"Um I think I'll wait outside with the camels in case someone steals them." Dijon gulped and back a little but Launchpad grabs him with his one arm.

"Aw don't be a party pooper you'll miss all the fun." Dijon muffed trying to get free from his arm.

"Alright let's go." Scrooge called to us and walked in as Louie and Huey both grab my hands.

"Come on Ashy!" I chuckled of their excitement forgetting all my doubts and ran with them.

"Alright I'm coming!" I rushed inside with them and heard Dijon trying to convince Launchpad to make him let go but he didn't listen as he push him in.

"After you." He spoke and followed us inside.

"But the camels would be lonesome!" Dijon cried after he pushed him further.

 **Third Person POV**

Merlock has to move his spot before the girl use her binoculars to see him before he landed back where he was. He growled softly of a girl almost got him busted but was pleased of Dijon covering for him. _Smart girl._ He smirked his beak and glance at the girl bit more to see her defeated but pouted. Then he watch the two boys grab her hand and saw her smiled as if she forget what happened and he couldn't help but gaze at her for a while. Merlock breathed still stare at her despite how she got him spotted, he somehow finds her interested with her pretty smile she has on her lips. He growled and spread his wings out and soared down into the entrance and follow them silently.

 ** _Author's Note: How was that one so far guys? I hope you guys like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! DX I did this quickly sadly and I think I made a few grammer errors like always, I might fix this chapter tomorrow but now I need to get some sleep ;) If you guys see some errors please don't be afraid to speak out :D I don't own any DuckTales characters except OC. Enjoy! XD_**


	3. Chapter 3 Baba's Treasure and Magician

_**Chapter 3 Baba's Treasure and Magician**_

 _ **Ashy's POV**_

All of us begin to make our way into deeper chamber and everything inside was incredible, everything was very ancient with hieroglyphics written all over the walls and saw couple scary statues with their mouth opened and creature stature that looks like scorpions. I took few pictures from my camera to add in my art project.

"You think we'll see a mummy?" Louie asked breaking the silence.

"That's reminds me, my mommy's expecting me. It's time for my nap." Dijon wimped and looks around nervously. I rolled my eyes of his cowardliness but looks down at Louie.

'If we did we should probably not disturb him, rumor say if we did he will place a curse upon us. So its better if we don't wake his beauty sleep." Huey gulped.

"We better not do that, we don't want to catch his cranky side."

"I'm not scared." Webby spoke out right beside me but I notice her hand tremble a little. I smiled and took her hand gently.

"Hey it's okay to be scared sweetie, I am scared too actually but it'll be okay." I reassured.

'You sure?" Webby asked and I felt her hand squeeze on mine. I gently squeezed back.

"I'm sure." I replied and walked with her. Then she let my hand go and ran almost passed Scrooge but he stops her.

"Careful, stay close Webby. No telling what kind of dangers we may find." She nodded and stood close to him and I smiled a little on how he's protective of her. Launchpad snorted and walked ahead of us before I could stop him.

"It looks safe to me." He smiled but suddenly he steps on something that create a red spark laser and he ducked fast before it could hit him. Dijon yelled in startled and jumps in fright right into Scrooge's arm while the boys rushed over to see where Launchpad steps on.

"Check it out." Duey said while he and his brothers bend down to get a closer look.

'Hey look at that!" Huey added.

"Whoa its Collie Baba booby trap.'" Louie pressed the stone button and another lazor was shot in air as Launchpad cover his head fast not want to get hit.

"What does junior woodchuck's guide say about booby traps?" Huey asked and I watch Louie grab his book out from his backpack and flips through page until he found it.

"It says stay alert and use your marble." Louie read. Duey grabs out his actual marbles right after Louie finished.

"Boy good thing I brought some." He smiled as Webby ran by them.

"Their's another one!" She points at her umbrella towards another booby trap right up ahead.

"Whoa, good eyesight Webby." Louie said. She giggled.

"Hehe thank you." Duey grabs out one of his marbles from his bag and used it to tossed it ahead and it landed on the booby trap.

"Got it." Suddenly a huge spiked ball swopped down out of nowhere and slam into other side wall.

"Yikes, I guess this thief is very sensitive about someone stealing his treasure." I swallowed. Dijon nodded.

"You're telling me, and that could've given me a quite bobo." Scrooge rolled his eyes and drops him as he hand him his torch.

"Just keep a light ahead of us, guide." He shoved him ahead making Dijon wimped and walked further.

"You know that was kind of mean." I spoke while we followed him.

"I just want to get to the treasure soon and get out of this creepy place." Scrooge answered with grouchy look. I rolled my eyes on his grouch.

"I can see why." I looked around and knowing he really is right about this place looking around as this place is becoming creepier the more we went farther.

"Keep going Dijon." Huey encouraged him. We all walked further through dark tunnel and he turn to look at the children and smiled.

"Maybe one of the children might be want to hold the torch?" He asked before taking another step and I realized he's going to step on booby trap including the kids saw it to.

"LOOK OUT!" All of us yelled and Dijon gasp and jump back away from it. He then turn to us and put on his brave smile.

"Do not be forry." He hands the torch to Duey. "Dijon shall treat the trap." He gulped and reaches his foot over and gently touches the booby trap with his one toe. Then a huge rolling trap rolled down fast and Dijon got out of the way quickly before he got ran over. He grins proudly on what he achieves and grabs the torch from Duey.

"Hah you see..." Then out of nowhere a rolling trap landed right where he was standing and all of us flinched.

"Ow that has gotta give him some bobo." Launchpad winched and then the rolling trap break into two while Dijon groaned in pain.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Is there a doctor in the pyramid?" He answered. He groaned and begins to do a drunk dance and accidently step into another trap that is right close to us and the fool beneath us opened up and all of us fall right in while Dijon followed us. All o us screamed as we all slide down very fast and my hair was loose along my hat feeling it going crazy.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Dijon shrieked. "I'M GOING TO THROW UP AND WE'RE GOING TO DIE! MOMMY MAKE IT STOP!"

"DIJON THAT IS NOT HELPING!" I screamed and all of us fly out of the hole and landed a big pile on ground with Dijon at the bottom. Duey was last to landed and then his marble got out from his bag and hopped over towards another booby trap.

"Not again." I groaned and all of us gasp to see it rolled closer to it. We all held our breath and shut our eyes as I prayed nothing bad will happened. Then we heard something moving and I took a peek with courage and gasp softly. "Guys, you gotta see this." The rest opened their eyes and they all were shocked to see the ladder bridge lead towards the giant basket filled with treasure.

"Jumpstart my heart!" Scrooge exclaimed joyfully.

"The treasure!" Louie shouted along and everyone whopped and ran fast. I laughed grabbing my hat and ran with them to the bridge.

"Whoa look at those nuggets." Launchpad chuckled and rushed fast with us and well all got so excited.

"Come on Dijon!" Huey called. He put the torch right beside him and ran to catch up. Scrooge was first to get into the treasure losing his explorer hat and grab a statue of Collie Baba.

"Collie Baba you old dog I finally found it!" He cackled like a maniac. The kids and I jumped in fast and we all amazed and laughed to see the jewel and gold all gleaming and shiny as Scrooge tries on a crown.

"Wow their beautiful." I breathed and grab a necklace that shaped like rose with red ruby in the middle.

"What an eyeful!" Duey added looking at the huge diamond. Launchpad put his whole face in the treasure and perk up to have all gold and jewels in his both eyes and mouth and shook them off.

"What a mouthful!" Scrooge laughed and picks up the gold in his hand.

"All the money, the rubies, the diamonds..."

"The lamp!" I heard Dijon gasp and I looked over to see an old oil lamp cover in blue pearls.

"A what?" I asked.

"Pinch me I'm in heaven." Scrooge finished laughing joyfully but all of us heard a low growled that made us jump a little.

"U..uncle Scrooge?" Louie stammered and points at the bottom. We all looked down at where he pointed and saw a lot of mutant scorpions like the statues staring at us with hunger look.

"Whoa sumo wrestling scorpions!" Launchpad gulped.

"Eh no worry we're safe up here." Scrooge comforted. I nodded.

"Thank goodness they don't know how to climb."

"Dijon!" Scrooge called.

"What what? I'm not touching a thing I'm cleaned and innocent like a little baby goat." I looked at him funny while Scrooge turned to him.

"Go get some sacks." He said. Dijon nodded fast.

"Sacks? Oh yes sacks sacks! Right away everything you say Scrooge, I do for you." He slide out of the basket and take off for the sacks.

"Well that was strange." I muttered and looked at some gold.

"What are you going to keep all these treasure Uncle Scrooge?" Louie asked curious.

"Oh I'm not keeping it all Louie, most of these artifacts are going to museums." He replied and looked at the huge diamond with his tool.

"That doesn't sound like Uncle Scrooge." Louie turns to Huey.

"That way I could enjoy heavy tax spree." Their uncle finished.

"That does!" Huey smiled little. I chuckled and saw Webby picks up a old oil lamp.

"Lookie lookie a teapot!" She giggled. Scrooge took the pot and looked through his tool and huffed.

"Ah its just an old oil lamp, hardly worth taking."

"Can I have it Uncle Scrooge? I can use it for my tea set." Scrooge thought for a moment and looked at the lamp hesitates a bit."

"Well..

"Ah come one Mr. Scrooge. You don't really need it anyway since you said yourself it's worthless." I added trying to help her. Then Webby picks up a gorgeous tiara covered with jewels.

"This is pretty too." Scrooge quickly trades her with lamp and tiara finally made his mind and smiled.

"Here my dear, didn't say your Uncle Scrooge never give you anything." He turns to me and gives me strict look.

"That includes you Miss Ashy, you didn't see anything." I laughed.

"Don't worry I won't tell its safe with me." I winked and watch Webby gives him a hug.

"Thanks!" She giggled. Soon after Dijon came back with couple sacks and one shovel for digging up all gold. We took turns to dig up gold and put them in sack but Webby still held on her lamp never want to let it go. About fifty or hour later we manage to get all the gold in last sack while the rest three are at the other side.

"That's the last of it." Scrooge panted as he dumps the last pile gold in the sack.

"Let me insist to carry it." Launchpad volunteer while he ties it together.

"You think you can carry it Launchpad?" Duey asked. He chuckled and lifts the bag up.

"No Problamo." He replied but the weight of the bag was making him loose a balance towards the edge.

"Launchpad be careful!" I cried.

"Ah don't lose it!" Dijon exclaimed and ran over and helped him get away from the edge. He manages to do it and both of them sighed in relief.

"Whoo thanks Dijon." Launchpad sighed and wipe his forehead. He nodded and grabs the bag.

"Here I can carry it." He insists and lift up much as he can.

"Hey let me help you with that." I went to other side and grab the bag. "We can both take it to the other side." I smiled and gasp of the weight of it.

"Good lord its heavy!" Dijon laughed.

"That's very kind of you dear and very helpful." I nodded but still feel little suspicious about him as we both begin to make way towards the bridge and walked across it. I panted and begin to feel my arms getting tired after couple minutes and almost lose my balance.

"Hey Dijon can we go any faster? My arms are starting to get little cramps." I close my eyes and try to lift it much as I can.

"Allow me darling." I heard another voice spoke darkly and my eyes snapped opened and turn fast to that voice. I gasp sharply to see a large wolf man behind me smirking wolfish.

"What the…who the hell are you!?" I shouted. He chuckled darkly and grabs the bag.

"My dear let me take turn helping get this over." Without warning he pushed me hard and I screamed losing my balance and grab the rope for dear life as my hat fall down into the mutant scorpion group.

"ASHY!" I heard other yelled in horror.

"HELP ME!" I cried gripping hard as I can.

 _ **Author's Note: How was that one so far I hope you guys like where this is going but if not…DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! DX Oh no our OC is in trouble let hope someone saves her before its too late! I don't own any Ducktale characters except OC's Enjoy and please some good critics on my improving my writing skills, NO TROLLING! DX**_


	4. Chapter 4 Escaping from the Temple

**_Chapter 4 Escaping from the temple_**

"HELP ME!" I cried and tried to use my both legs to get up but it was no used.

"I'm coming stay there!" I heard Scrooge called. He rushed fast over towards the bridge. I looked over to see a large man with a huge gold on his back with Dijon gripping it easy as if he was carrying a backpack. I turned fast and saw Scrooge coming and quickly grab my wrist.

"I got you." He grabs my hand and pulled me up.

"Hey who's that guy?" Huey asked.

"He has no right to pushed her!" Louie snapped. The large wolf man smiled evilly and grabs a torch beside him still holding on bag.

"Just another tour guide." He replied. "Let me, light your path." Scrooge manages to get me up to safety and glowered at the wolf man along Dijon.

"I smell a couple desert rats!" He ran fast towards him but before he could reach him the large wolf man tossed the torch towards the end of the bridge that made the fire started. We both panicked and made run for it back towards others.

"UNCLE SCROOGE! ASHY!" All the boys screamed panicking when they say the bridge begin breaking from flames. "HURRY!"

"GO GO!" Scrooge cried. I did as I was told when I saw the fire catching up to us, all of sudden the bridge broke off and we both grab the rope for dear life when it swings us hard towards the stone stool that is close enough to the giant scorpions. I yelp and zoom up fast with Scrooge catching up and we both made it in time before the rope bridge was all burned. Duey first notices his uncle tail is burned a little and pats it to get the fire out.

"YOU DEMON DOGS!" Scrooge growled now looked pissed. "I've spent most of my life searching for that treasure! I saw the wolf man laughed while Dijon which I wished that booby trap killed him sticks his tongue out at us mocking.

"Poor fool! Too bad you and your friends will not live the real treasure you have found." He answered.

"What are you talking about?!" I panted looked puzzled. "What do you mean the real treasure?" He sneered and glance at me.

"If you'll live and escaped this temple with the rest my dear, you'll find out what I mean." He grabs the lever that is close to him. "Farewell!" All of us gasp when the ground that we're on begin to sink down as the wolf man laughed darkly and make his way with golden bag. I growled and glare at them seeing them leave now I'm freaking mad as Scrooge is.

"YOU BUTTHEADS! I HOPE YOU BOTH GET CAUGHT IN BOOBY TRAPS ON YOUR WAY OUT OR BETTER GET LOST IN FREAKING SAND DESERT AND DIE OUT THERE UNTIL YOUR BODIES ROT UNDER THE SUN!" I panted releasing my anger and saw the rest look at me surprised.

"Wwhoa, I didn't know you have it in you." Louie spoke out. Launchpad nodded.

"Yeah remind me not to get you this mad." He added. I chuckled sheepish and ruffed my hair.

"Sorry I have a little temper in me, didn't mean to scare you guys. " Scrooge huffed and looked out.

"Well I don't blame you of your anger miss Ashy, I knew that weasel price were good to be true." The floor was getting halfway close to the bottom and the boys peeked over with terror.

"W..what are we going to do?" Duey swallowed. The mutant giant scorpions being to clamp their pinchers impatient staring at us with hunger look in their eyes to see us coming down. I catch a glimpse of the ropes that were attached to the giant basket and my eyes lit up with idea.

"We can cut these ropes and use this basket as a protective shell." I suggest quickly. Scrooge nodded liking my idea and turn to the boys fast.

"Cut the rope lades hurry!" The boys wasted no time but grab out their pocket knife and begin to cut the ropes fast as they can.

"Hurry Louie!" Huey cried cutting the rope in desperate.

"Come on guys cut like you mean it!" I added and didn't know the mutant scorpion got up and was behind me.

"ASHY LOOK OUT!" Launchpad yelled while he tries to push the basket over helping the boys to get the rope loosen. I dodged fast right after it tries to pinch me and hit it with my bag hard. Scrooge however ran to me and helped me as he smack it with his cane to get it back until it fell off, another one came up right after it falls off as Webby rushed over and use her umbrella to hit it hard like Scrooge did.

"Shoo go away! Shoo shoo!" She hit couple more to get it back until the mutant scorpion falls down with the rest. The boys manage to cut the ropes fast and Launchpad raises it up underneath him.

"It's turtle time!" He called out. I grab Webby and all of us ran towards him as he lowers the basket over us but still held it with his two hands. I heard the mutant scorpions growling and we felt one of them got top of us. Suddenly the pinchers cut through the basket barley missed Launchpad and he gulped.

"Forward ho!" He zooms fast while we did the same but we accidently hit the wall making us stumble a little. "Reversed ho!" He corrected and went backward fast as we did the same.

"If you don't stop crashing I'll give you the hit." Scrooge snapped.

"Mr. McDuck don't pressure him!" I retorted.

"I'm panicking here!" He quacked. Then we felt the basket not that heavy as it was before and we heard something rushing ahead.

"Hey did you hear something?" Louie asked. I nodded.

"Yeah it sounds like water rushing." I answered. Launchpad lifted the basket up and with our luck we saw the river right ahead of us.

"Quickly, let turn this around and make a boat." Scrooge instructed. We all ran down while he stood behind to watch the mutant scorpions coming.

"Let's go!" Duey spoke fast.

"Hurry Uncle Scrooge hurry!" Webby added. The boys hurry used their backpacks to pack the hole in and all of us got on the basket fast. Launchpad pushed the basket towards the river and got on right before one of the mutant scorpion came down close to him with their pinchers out.

"Launchpad!" I helped him on as the basket rock back and forth. All of us panted heavily while the river takes us away from those demon pinchers, I close my eyes.

"Thank you lord." I breathed heavily.

"yeah that's was super close." Huey added.

"Is everyone alright?" Scrooge asked making sure.

"I think we're all okay, not one of us got big pinched from them." Launchpad answered. "That definitely would've been a big bo bo." All of us laughed a little of his joke as I sighed softly thanking the lord once more for giving us strength to escaped the deadly temple.

 _ **Merlock's POV**_

I chuckled amusing after hearing the girl screaming her lungs out while we make our way towards the outside temple.

"Listen to her, like a little wildcat she is." Dijon nodded.

"Oh yes Master she pretty is one, like a fire burning inside of her." I snorted and walked on to see the light ahead.

"Yes, she is." I replied and remembered to see her despite her afraid she has some fire in her moonlight eyes full of fearless and independent. There were beautiful like jewels when I remember more to see her close with her hair down. I have thoughts hoping she could escaped the temple, she's becoming more interesting to me now with beauty taste she brings. When we reached out of the temple exist, without hesitated I dumped out all the treasures from each bag and begin to dig around to find my lamp.

"It's hear master I saw it!" Dijon grinned. "Wait until you see it you'll be pleased as pop." I kept searching through the treasures after he spoke but I only find nothing but coins and jewels everywhere. I growled and grab the golden staff and tower over him. He wimped as I pat the golden staff harshly.

"Well, where is it?" I finally spoke and bend the staff a little impatiently. I watch Dijon fumbles and looked around desperate.

"I'm not understanding, it must be here! It must!" He looked behind me to search for it while he spoke. I snarled and grab his front shirt roughly while he cried out in pain.

"You have it don't you?" I grabbed his feet to make him turn upside down and shook him hard but all came out was couple more coins. I inhaled sharply and lift him up with his feet to face him.

"WHERE IS THE LAMP?!" I barked in his face that made him wimped more cover his face.

"They must have it they must!" Dijon claimed. "Those dirty fiends!" His hand touch my talisman. "And such sweet children along the kind wildcat girl. He grabs my cheek with his both hand and look straight at me. "I asked you Merlock what's the word coming to." Instead of answering his question I shook to get his hands off and growled.

"You let them steal it from you, you pathetic pickpocket!" I slammed him down hard on the sand and grab my talisman and thought one animal as I felt it glowed. My form was changed from my original self into once more hawk and took off in the sky while I heard Dijon blabbering of his help. I ignored him as I make way towards the temple to find those fiends and get my lamp back right after I chopped their hands off for their stealing.

 _ **Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you guys like it where this is going but if not DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! DX its relieve for Ashley and the rest escaped from Mutant scorpion but its only a beginning for them ;) I don't own any Ducktales characters except OC Enjoy! XD and also some good critces for my improvement ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5 It begins

_**Chapter 5 It begins**_

 _ **Ashy's POV**_

I was relaxing after an hour of escaping from those deadly scorpions but I notices the water was rushing fast through the dark tunnel.

"I…I like to sure where this lead." Launchpad gulped while he scan around. I gripped the edge of the basket and swallowed.

"I hope it lead us out." I added.

"Uh we got a problem, look!" I heard Huey spoke and we all look over to see where he's pointing at. We all have horror face when we saw the river rushing faster along the sharp stalagmites sticking out everywhere.

"Shit." I mumbled for everyone not to hear me cursing.

"Hang on guys!" Louie gripped the edge basket hard for dear life" This one is going to be one heck of a water slide!" All of us quickly grabbed the edge and the bottom like Louie and we all screamed when the basket begin to tossed and turned in the water and bang against wall couple times. We all fall each other when the water was rushing more fast and fast than usual and the water splashed right at us getting us soaked while Scrooge got his explorer helmet stuck on his head.

"Uh either the water is getting higher or the celing is getting lower." Launchpad duck his head in time from getting hit and I looked up to see what he's talking about. I gasp softly realized what's he's talking about.

"IT'S GOING TO SUCK US IN!" I cried. Scrooge manages to get his helmet off and gasp to see the celing is getting lower.

"Everyone hold your breath as long as you can now!" We all held our breath when the water begin to pull us like a giant vacuum. The water pushes us more down through the tunnel and everything was pitch black barely can't see anything. I can hear Webby struggling and panicking in water, I manage to get her and hold her close with me to keep her calm and felt the basket turn to upside down. I thoughts my lungs were burning like flames begging for air and I prayed to God desperately to get us out alive. I thought my pray were answered when I saw tiny plankton and underwater sand being reflected by the sun. We all manage to get the basket up towards the surface that creates air bubble and made few explorer outfits float up, with last bit of strength Launchpad push the basket up through water and gasp for air. I gasp and coughed to get some water out of my throat as the rest did the same coughing for some air.

"Wow what a ride!" Dewey gasped. Huey nodded and coughed.

"Yeah, I won't mind riding it again that I know you can live through it." I notice Scrooge dejectedly picks his hat up and slowly walked on the beach dragging his cane and stop at the fallen tree, he climb over it and sat on it. Launchpad on the other hand carries Webby out of the water and hugs her.

"At least we're all okay." He sighed. Mr. Scrooge sullenly turns to him and says.

"Speak for yourself, I just lost the treasure of the century." Then he sadly rests his face in hands and props his elbows on his knees. I coughed a little more to get some water out and saw him looking glum facial. I walked over to him and sighed feel sorry for him that he worked very hard to get that treasure, I sat by him.

"Mr. McDuck , I'm awfully sorry we lost the treasure of Collie Baba. We can perhaps call someone for help and we can track down those two with your treasure." I reassured. Webby pours some water out her lamp and walked behind us and climb over the fallen tree where we were sitting on.

"Um Uncle Scrooge, you have this back if it makes you feel better." She added offer her lamp to him. Scrooge smiled softly and pushes the lamp gently to her.

"That's all right dear. *He looks out and huffed. "It took me 40 years to find that treasure, and I plan to get it back, even if it takes me another 40." Webby crawl over the fallen tree and sat between us as she put her small arm around him. He sighed and then turns to me.

"And as for you Miss Ashy, thank you for your words of encouragement buts its better off if we don't call for help, people might want to take it for themselves." He pat on my shoulder gives me a small smile. I sighed and smiled back.

"Well suits yourself and you do have a pretty good point there." He chuckled.

"What are you going to do now?" I sighed as I pick up my backpack.

"Well for now I'm still going to travel to take few pic…"I notices my backpack was soaking wet with water dripping out my backpack. I gasp in horrify as I fumble inside to see all my items are very wet including my plane tickets and my expensive digital camera. "No no no no!" I grab my camera out fast and dried it. I frantically tried to turn it on and off couple times but it wouldn't start it up. "My camera! It's ruined!" Launchpad walked up as I spoke and glance at my camera, he whistled.

"Geeze it does look pretty busted." Huey Dewey and Louie all came up to us while i looked at my camera sadly.

"I saved up all my picture I took since I got here, now their gone." I spoke unhappily. The boys all looked at my busted camera and looked pity.

"Oh that's stinks, I'm sorry Ashy." Louie first spoke.

"Yeah it was pretty nice camera." Huey added. Webby nodded.

"Yeah I'm sorry about your camera too." Then Webby gasp and smiled with idea. "How about you come with us and get your camera fixed?" Scrooge cleared his throat.

"Webby dear she probably needs to fly home she doesn't have to come with us." All kids moaned.

"But Uncle Scrooge we liked her already." Huey protested.

"Yeah she's cool to hang out with, can she come with us please? Please?" Louie pleaded. I chuckled softly of the kids liking me to stay and look at Scrooge.

"Well I do need a place to stay since my plane tickets got all wet. Do you mind if you spare a room for one person?" Webby looked at her uncle gives and gives him a big sad eyes

"Pretty please Uncle Scrooge. Let her stay with us, we got plenty room at the mansion. Please?" Their uncle looked away and groaned to see the kids gives him pouty face.

"No no. Don't give me that…well.." He bites his beak.

"PLEASE?" All the kids spoke one word pleading. Scrooge heavy sighed finally give in.

"Aw alright, she can come but when her camera is fixed she goes got it? Agreed Miss Ashy?" I nodded and smiled.

"Yes sir that would be good thank you it means a lot." Webby squealed.

"Yay! Thank you uncle!" She hugs him making her uncle chuckled returns his.

"Good news, I got a call from Arabian Dog and he told me the plane is all good as new, we can all go home."

"That's good news." I smiled. He looks at me.

"Are you coming with us?" I nodded answering him as I touch my neck but I gasp silently realized my necklace that I wore was gone. I fumble a little knowing for sure I was wearing it. I sighed decided not say anything about it and kept smile on my lips.

"Well welcome aboard Miss, I'm sure hope you'll like Duckberg. It pretty quite nice town I'm sure you'll like it." He saluted with a smile. I giggled and bow my head a little.

"Thank you and I think I will." I sighed and turn to Scrooge.

"So Mr. Scrooge, when do we leave?"

 _ **Third's person POV**_

Meanwhile back at the temple Dijon came back through the temple with lots of treasures stuffed in his pockets including some jewels in his hat, he peeked out where they left them.

"Hello? Ashley? Scrooge?" He waddled over with coins clanging towards the edge and was shocked to see everyone was gone except the giant mutant scorpions. "Where is everybody.." He yelped in startled when someone grab his back vest and jerk him right out his pants leaving him in undies. He swallowed in fear to see his master glowered at him.

"They have vanished!" Merlock growled.

"B….b…but but how?" Dijon stammered now realized it. His master snarled.

"With the lamp you fool! And you will help me get it back!" Then he holds Djion over the pit with the giant scorpions growling and looking up at him." Or their sting is going to feel like a tickle compared with mine. Understand?! And you are also going to help me look for that girl" Dijon wimped and looked down now his face grew pale to see the scorpions pinch their nasty pinchers.

"Yes yes Master I will help!" He nodded fast clasping his hand together. "I will help you get your lamp back and find her I promise! Please don't drop me in the pit scorpions please!" Then notices something shiny in his eyes and glance away from his master to see a necklace with silver angel figure. Merlock snorted.

"Very well." He pulls him away from the edge and drops him. He catches a glimpse something shiny and looked down to see some silver necklace with angel on it. The Magician bends down and picks it up and studies it.

"Where did this come from, it wasn't part of the treasure. It's too new to be one of them."

"Perhaps its belongs to Ashy, she wore it when I met her." Dijon suggested dusted himself and swallowed glancing down at the edged. He hummed while stroke his beard and sniffed the necklace and knew it really is hers by her scent he caught when he pushed her off. He puts it in his pocket.

"Then I will have to be sure she gets it back when I see her again. We're leaving Dijon." He turns to make way.  
"But they could be anywhere!" Dijon protested and waddles up by him. "They're not from around here how can we ever find them?" Then he glance at him little puzzled. "And why you want to see that girl again? You know she's a bit troublemaker."

"You are still connected with the workers that were under Scrooge. Tell them you got separated in the pyramid and then ask them where Scrooge would have gone back home to. And as for that girl." Merlock sighed silently can't get her eyes and her face out his mind. "There's something special about that one, I have never seen a woman with that much fire in her eyes before. And you are to keep those sticky thieving hand off her necklace." Dijon nodded to her him growled threathenly at the end and bowed.

"Oh I will never touch that necklace no no no! I shall talk to them and find out where they are going." The Magician smirked.

"Good see that you do and as I promised, I will reward your service to me. As soon as the lamp is mine again." Dijon smiled happily and bowed again.

"Yes yes! You will be pleased oh master! I won't let you down." He turns and wobbles fast carrying some gold but few of them got out whenever he steps out of the temple. Merlock rolled his eyes when he hears him whopping echoing through the temple and then he grabs out the angel necklace from his pocket and glance at it in his hand.

"So that what ducks call her." He strokes the angel figure gently with his thumb and chuckles maliciously with smirk on his lips. "What a lovely name."

 _ **Author's note! Sooooooo what you think of it so far? I hope you like where this is going but if not DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! DX yep our OC decides to come with them to stay at their town thanks to the kids pleading, how adorable X3 Stay tuned for the next one! XD I don't own any Ducktales characters except OC. Enjoy and some nice critics of my improvement! XDXDXD**_


	6. Chapter 6 Taking off

_**Chapter 5 Taking off**_

Dijon manage to get out of the temple carrying treasure in his pants, he pants heavily and see few camels that he and the rest road still standing. He waddles to his camel and tries to get on but the coins in his pants are preventing him to jump due to the weight treasure carries. Dijon even tries to get his leg up without letting some coins fall out but he didn't have any luck fall on the sand with few coins fall out. He huffed and then has idea dumping out treasure from his pants and stuffed them in the one of the bag much as he can. Right after he done it he got on his camel. He quickly got his camel going and made his way fast towards the ancient ruins.

"Were leaving right now." Scrooge answered. "And Launchpad it better be a smooth flight. I am in no mood for any more crashes understand?" Launchpad nodded and salute.

"Got it Mr. McD. I swore no more crashes." He didn't know his elbow hit the tree and one coconut fall down and hit his head. "Ouch!"

"Are you alright?" Ashy asked. Launchpad nodded while rubbing his head.

"Yeah I'm okay, these coconuts really are hard as a rock. Wonder how people get these opened?" Ashy giggled and felt her both hand being pulled.

"Come on Ashy lets go!" Huey pulled her along as Louie did the same.

"Alright I'm coming." She giggled and follow them out of the river and they all walked out on the street.

"You and I can play tea party if you want. I'll let you play one of my dollies that I brought with me." Webby said while skipping right beside her. Ashy smiled sweetly towards her.

"Aw I would love to have tea with you." Webby smiled more after the woman reply her offered.

"Ack that again?" Louie rolled his eyes. "We play that all the time every time we go on adventure." Ashy chuckled softly.

"Hey hey don't worry I'll play with you guys too alright?" Dewey forms a smiled.

"Yay! Do you know how to play marbles?" He asked.

"Hmm I heard about them but never played them, but I would love to give it a shot." She winked at him as he winked back. Launchpad notices few camels not too far away strapped on the pole with empty saddle.

"Hey their our ride back to our plane." He called. "Come on." All of us went to where he spotted them and Scrooge tells the owner that they have their camel in the desert by the temple and asked him if he could bring those camels back here to get plenty of water. She got on her rental camel while the rest did and heard Huey whisper to Louie after he got on his.

"I bet you a nickel she beat us?" She smirked.

"Well we have to wait and find out shall we?" Ashy saw both of them look surprised after she heard it.

"Dang she's good at hearing." Huey said. Louie giggled as Webby did the same when she got on her camel and put up her pink umbrella to get some shade from the sun.

"Well let's not let her win then." Dewey added smiled. Scrooge clears his throat for their attention.

"Come on everyone, we must head back to the plane before sun sets over the desert." He clicks to make his camel go as the rest followed out in the middle of the desert. Soon after they all begin to cross the desert under the blazing sun for couple minutes in late afternoon and Launchpad struggles to get his camel going forward while following. Ashy sighed sadly as she gently touch her neck where her necklace was at and have deep thoughts about her grandma, the one that has given her this necklace.

"What's wrong Ashy?" She turns her head over to see Webby walk her camel by her looking worried. Ashy smiled quickly with soften.

"Don't worry I'll be okay, just having thoughts." She replied. Webby glance at her for a second and then nodded.

"Oh okay." She smiled.

"We're almost there everyone!" Scrooge called looking back at them. "I can see familiar ancient ruins up close let's get moving." Louie sighed in relief.

"Oh good. I'm getting thirsty Uncle Scrooge."

"Me too." Huey added.

"Me three." Dewey also added.

"Call it four, my throat is so dry right now it can be another desert." He laughed but stops when his camel is getting uncontrolled and tries to steady it." Hey buddy will you stop being so stubborn?" His camel humped and glared at him making Ashy giggled.

"Um I think it's a girl you're riding on." His camel moaned in responded nodded her head.

"Well excused me for not knowing its genders." Launchpad chuckled and tries again to make her stay on path.

"We will all get some drink right after we settle on plane." Scrooge sighed and clicks his camel to get going.

"That sounds like a good plan sir." Ashy smiled.

"And we'll play tea party!" Webby squealed happily. She laughed of the little girl joy.

"Ugh! I rather play marbles." Huey grumbled.

"Me too." Louie rolled his eyes. Ashy looked at the both boys smiled.

"Don't worry guys I'll still play with you see if I can beat you." Louie laughed.

"Well see about that." Dewey nodded.

"Great! We'll play each other until you're ready to play with us."

"Alright." Ashy replied and winked at them smiling. None of them know Dijon got to his companion first before the group arrived back and got some little info of their travel. He hide behind one of the large stone and quickly sneak towards the tall cliff to hide inside before perking his head up to see a vulture with a talisman sitting one of the ancient ruins panted heavily. The vulture squawked and soared from the ruins towards him secretly and lands front of him. He touches his talisman with his wing and he transforms back into his original self.

"Well Dijon, what do you find out?" Merlock asked. Dijon nodded.

"I got the good news from my fellows that you'll be very pleased.* He pants heavily but smiled. "Their heading off towards the town called Duckberg." Merlock forms a wolfish smirked.

"Excellent work Dijon, did you get the address of Scrooge house?" Dijon swallowed and plays his finger nervously.

"Um…well…about that…I…didn't get..that news.." He watch his master turn his smirked facial into frown look.

"What? What do you mean, you didn't get the addresses?" Merlock snarled bare his fangs. Dijon wimped from his hateful glare.

"Forgive me master! I couldn't get any more news w..when I saw them coming." He stuttered. Merlock snorted and glance ahead to see them including Ashy going on the plane and then chuckled darkly.

"Oh then we'll have to follow them." Before Dijon could say anything he touches his talisman and transforms himself into giant condor. All of them took the passenger seat as Ashy notices Scrooge looked very nervous when he sat on his.

" are you okay?" She asked and saw him swallowed nervously. Launchpad laughed when he sat on his driver seat.

"He's like this all the time its normal." He begins to start the engine and press some buttons to get the plane going. Dewey shook her arm gently to get her attention and have her bend to his level.

"He's only like this when Launchpad flies." He whispered. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh gotcha." She winked. Then Launchpad begin to make the plane take off as Webby prepared her tea set.

"Please Launchpad no more crashes this time." Scrooge gulped and tightens his seatbelt. Launchpad smiled his beak.

"You got it Mr. McD No more crashes." He winked at him but he gasp when the plane wing barley missed the cliff wall as he jerk his plane away quickly. Scrooge yelped and pulls his hat down in fright.

"Not like that!" He snapped. Ashy now looked nervous and understand why Scrooge is anxious around Launchpad flying.

"Y..yeah Launchpad, you need to look where you're going." She added. Launchpad chuckled sheepish.

"Sorry, sorry my bad." He apologized and made his plane go forward towards the sky. Dijon now look frighten after his master turn into a condor.

"What? But master they will see us! And that girl will caught us again remember? She almost got you busted!" He yelped when Merlock screeched at him before flap his wings up a little and took his both arms before taking off into sky after the plane secretly. Dijon yelped after he was gripped and took off with him.

"But I'm afraid of heights!" He wailed. Merlock screech once more in anger and glare at Dijon deadly. He gulped nervously from his glare and put a smile. On second thought I love flying, I love to soar in the sky like an eagle. Merlock rolled his eyes and continue to make his way while he still have thoughts on the girl follow them secretly in the sky.

 _ **Author's Note: how was that one so far? Hope you like it where this is going but if not DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT XD I don't own any ducktales characters except OC. Enjoy! X3**_ **and also some good critics for improvement on writing.**


	7. Chapter 7 Arriving Duckberg

_**Chapter 7 Arriving Duckburg**_

 _ **Ashy's POV**_

I felt someone shook me awake and I groan open my eyes slightly to see Huey shake my shoulder.

"Wh..what is it?" I yawned.

"Were home in airport, uncle scrooge wants me to wake everyone up." I nodded and got up to stretch my arms out."

"Ah alrighty then." I sighed. I watch him to wake his brother's up and I looked down to see Webby sleeping with me cuddling close. I smiled softly and gently shook her.*

"Webby sweetie, wake up were here." She moaned softly and open her eyes as she rubbed one of them.

"Yay!" She murmured. I chuckled softly. Scrooge also chuckled to see everyone tired including me.

"Alright everyone the cab is right outside let's move along, Duckworth will be taking us." Huey nodded and yawned.

"Okay Uncle Scrooge." He turns to me. "And Ashy sorry about our game, but I'm too tired to play marbles. I just want to go to bed when we get home." I nodded smile softly.

"It's alright we can play tomorrow, I'm pretty tired too." I replied.

"But we have school tomorrow." Louie rubbed his eyes complain a little. Scrooge eyes lit up and turned to the kids.

"Which reminds me boys, have you done your homework before coming?" All the boys including Webby nodded.

"Yeah we made sure on the plane ride over there. It's in our backpack." He points at the three backpack along the little pink one.

"Yes Uncle Scrooge I did mine too." Webby piped.

"Woodchuck promise." Duey salute as his brothers did the same. Scrooge laughed smiled.

"Good I'm proud of you three now lets get going." He walks out before tips his hat towards Launchpad while the kids followed. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you for bringing us here safety without any crashing along the way." Launchpad chuckled and bowed gentlemen.

"Your are welcome Miss Ashy, and if you need any ride to anywhere here's my check to call me." He got out his card number and handed it to me and winked. I nodded and put in my pocket.  
"Okay thanks." I waved before I got out meeting others and seeing everyone already got in and see a dog butler waiting.

"Miss Ashy is it? Welcome to Duckburg I'm Duckworth Mr. McDuck's butler." He greeted. I smiled and bow my head polite.

"Its nice to meet you sir and thank you." I got in the car with them right beside Webby.

 _ **Third's Person POV**_

Dijon was sleeping hanging along the way as Merlock follow them silently until he saw the plane stops at the airport. H rolled his eyes to see him drooling on his shirt and glided down towards transform himself back into his original self.

"Dijon wake up." He hissed and shook his shoulder. Dijon moaned and hugs his waist.

"I don't want to, Dijon needs more sleep." He snores. "I like some goat's milk.." Merlock growled and smack his head hard to get him off.

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" He yelled but not too loud. Dijon woke up in a start screaming.

"I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE DON'T KILL ME!" He cower his face with his both arms but Merlock shushed him sharply.

"Shh! They'll hear you." Dijon nodded covers his mouth fast.

"Mhmm sorry master." He saw the kids and Scrooge came out including Ashy and releases his mouth. "I don't understand why she went with them. She could've stay in the desert to take more pictures with her fancy camera."

"Perhaps her camera got damaged somehow." Merlock answered and watch them getting into wealthy car. Dijon scratches his head in puzzled.

"That could be it." He turns to him after he watches the car drove off. "So what's the plan master?"

"Simple, we follow them and lie low until we get my lamp." His Master replied darkly glance out where they drove at. Dijon nodded but let out a loud yawn.

"Master I don't want to annoy you but Dijon needs some sleep, can we now?" Merlock heavy sighed nod his head and felt his head heavy as he was tired too.

"Yes I'll find us a place to sleep for tonight." Dijon grinned and bowed couple times in gratitude.

"Oh thank you master! Thank you!"

"Silence!" He snapped getting him to shut up. "Come on we'll check into an inn." Dijon gulped but followed Merlock across the road.

"Where we can find a place to sleep in this strange land master?" He asked glance around nervously for any cars. Merlock ignored him and looked around until he finds a phone booth not too far away. He walked over and grabs a phone book and flips through pages until he found something caught in his eyes on address, rips the page and put it back the way it was.

"We are going here Dijon." He points to the address showing him before putting it in his cloak. "And when we get there I expect you not to steal there understood?" Dijon smiled and nodded more.

"Oh I promise master! I won't lay my hands on those expensive stuff and some delicious food they made.* He kiss his fingers at the end and sighed. Merlock snorted and manage to get a taxi not too long and grabs out his money pouch.

"Take us to 1453 Sycamore Drive." He hands him couple cash from his pouch. The taxi driver tips his hat after he took them.

"Yes sir." He looked at their clothing odd. "You two are not from around here are you? Vacation?"

"Vacation?" Dijon scratches his head puzzled. Merlock nodded.

"Yes, actually we're in town visiting some friends. We are hoping to surprise to them. That's why we are going to stay at a hotel." He explained. The taxi driver nodded understood and tip his hat smiled.

"We'll hope you enjoy your stay sir." Merlock only snorted and watch Dijon open the door.

"Thank you." He comes in after Dijon crawls in and sat close to the door. Dijon all of sudden tips his head back pass out like a rock and snore loudly. He rolled his eyes as the taxi begins to drives off to the street, then he glance at his talisman and grabs it with his hand and study at the emerald gem gently.

"That's a pretty necklace you have there sir." The driver spoke glance at it with his reviver mirror.

"I have had it for years, it's very precious to me." He sighed and strokes his talisman softly and glances out to see some buildings passing by. A thought about Ashy came to him once more while he looks out and has more thought about how she has some fire in her of her yelling at the temple. Then those light blue greyish eyes she has came to him and he can't understand why he can't stop thinking of her after he came to Duckberg from Egypt. Merlock even imagined her if she was some Arabian princess from the desert and thought she would be like a beautiful flower in the desert. He huffed silently shook his head to get those out his head as he sat back to enjoy his ride to the hotel, and let his thoughts take over on the lamp he swore he will have it in his hand once more.

 _ **Author's Note: How is it this so far? Hope you guys like it but if not..DONT READ AND REVIEW IT! DX Stay tuned for the next chapter everyone for more exciting adventure for Ashy X3 I don't own any ducketales characters except OC . Enjoy! And also good critics for improving writing ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8 Call in for the Night part 1

_**Chapter 8: Call in Night part 1**_

"Mr. McDuck sir I need to make quick stop for gas station to get some gas." Duckworth spoke while driving. Scrooge nodded sighed tiredly.

"Very well." He looked over to his boys and Webby all sleeping as his grandniece was snuggling in Ashy's arm while the woman was sleeping softly. He smiles warmly to see all of them wiped out from crazy adventure they had. Duckworth turns the wheel towards the gas station and Scrooge begins to have thoughts about the thief that used to be their guide until they betrayed them and left them to die in that blasted temple. The more he thoughts about it the more mad he gets, mad enough want to strangle that traitor. He watches his butler getting out and begins to fill gas in his car and then heard Webby sighed. He turns around and saw his grandniece rubbed her eyes almost half wake.

"We're almost home Webby dear, just few more minutes." Scrooge reassured forgetting his anger on Dijon smiled softly at her.

"Okay Uncle Scrooge." Webby sighed. She snuggles up to Ashy's arms and falls asleep again.

"Is there anything you like at the gas station sir?" Duckworth asked after he pay the gasp price. He shook his head and took off his glasses from his beak.

"No thank you Duckworth, all i want is get myself and little lads and webby back home safe. But I like you to call Miss Beakly to have her get the room ready for our guest, she'll be staying with us until her camera is fixed." Duckworth nodded and grabs out his cellphone as he start the engine running. Dewey begins to nod off and his head fall on Ashy shoulder which that woke her up a little.

"Hmm?" She looks over and saw him resting his head on her shoulder. She chuckled softly and then Huey yawned rubbed his eyes.

"Are we there yet?"

"We're almost there lad." Scrooge replied. "Only few minutes."

"Good, right now the only thing I want to do is go to bed." Huey yawned rubbed his eyes. Ashy sighed.

"You and me both, I can't wait to fall on the soft comfy bed when we get there." She gently touches her neck but almost forgot she lost her angel necklace. Ashy heavy sighed sadly and gently traced her fingers on her bare neck.

"What's wrong?" She heard Huey asked. She looked over and smiled at him reassured hiding her sadness.

"There's nothing wrong. I'm okay." She replied. He looks at her for a second and nodded about second later.

"Um okay then." He smiled back and rests himself on the seat. Without him seeing Ashy looked out to see little stars and have thoughts more on her grandma and how much she misses her dearly. Her heart felt heavy still gazing out in empty night. Decide to think something else she begins to have now thoughts back at the temple and a man came to her that was this close to her. She shivered remember how close he was to her to see his dark eyes glowered. She turn her head not want to think anymore and see's Louie sleeping on other window snore softly.  
"Mr. McDuck?" She watches him turn to see her.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"I want to thank you for letting me stay with you at the mansion, it means a lot to me." Scrooge chuckled.

"It's not a problem, like my wee ones says, we have plenty of rooms." Ashy nodded and spoke. "And I hope I won't cause any problems sir."

"Oh I don't think you will Miss Ashy." He rubbed his eyes yawned softly. She chuckled and felt the car stopped.

"We're here sir" Duckworth announced.

"Good. Miss Ashy would you help me get the lads and Webby to bed?" Scrooge asked while he unbuckles his seatbelt. She nodded tiredly.

"Mhmm and yes Huey where here." She gently shook Webby shoulder." Sweetie, it's time to wake up." Webby moaned open her eyes and looked outside window. "Oh we're here goody." Huey nudged his brother shoulder.

"Louie we're home wake up," Louie snuggle himself close and push Huey away.

"Five more minutes Uncle Scrooge." He groaned. Ashy gently shook Dewey shoulder."

"You two buddy, we're home." She watches him open his eyes and yawned.  
"Thank goodness." He unbuckles his seatbelt as Ashy open the door and let Webby go out first before she does. Huey smirked having idea of waking him and wet his finger, gives Louie a wet Willie, that got his brother to wake up with a start shot up.

"EWW HUEY!" He groan rubbed his ear to get his saliva out with his finger." I'm going to get you for that!" He was just about to grab him but Huey laughed and crawl away from him pass Ashy before she has the chance getting out of the car. "Come back here!" He got out the same Huey did and was about to chased him but was scooped up by Duckworth. "Hey no fair Duckworth put me down!" He shook his head.

"I think not Master Louie. You are tired and I believe it's bedtime for you." Duckworth replied. Louie grumbled cross his arms and let him get carried towards the house. Ashy laughed quietly of his pouty look and got out. She gasps to see a mansion front of her with small dollar sign above."

"Oh my," Webby giggled and carry her doll and the lamp.

"I know how you feel, when I first came here I thought it was a castle."

"No kidding." Ashy replied chuckling. "It sure looks like one actually." She grabs her drenched bag and sighed softly. Webby ran up to catch others while she followed while keep her bag away from her not to get wet herself. She saw the door opened and an old female duck approach wearing a purple housework with white apron with small glasses.

"Hi Miss Beakly." He walks in passing her.

"Hi granny." Webby ran and hugs her. Miss Beakly smiled and embrace her granddaughter back.

"Oh thank goodness you all come home safe." She answered hugging her close. Ashy walks up right behind them and smiled. "Hi." Miss Beakly perk her head up and looked at her.

"Oh this must be Miss Ashy Duckworth spoke of. Welcome dear to Mr. Scrooge McDuck home, I'm Miss Beakly the Nanny for Scrooge." She greeted smiled warmly. Ashy reach her hand out as they both shook hands.

"Thank you, its pleasure to meet you." Ashy replied.

"Granny I'm sleepy." Webby yawned rubbed her eyes and Scrooge sighed and spoke. "I got a good deal on it. Miss Beakly, I am going to bed and I highly suggest the lads, Webby and Miss Ashy do the same."

"Oh yes Mr. McDuck. Of course you all must be very tired after long day of treasure hunting" She bends down and gently push Huey over the stairs as Duckworth puts Louie down. "Off the bed you four."

"Good Night Uncle Scrooge." Dewey yawned. "Come on you two."

"Night." Louie and Huey added.

"Good night you three." Ashy waved softly at them and watch them go into their room.

"Sleep tight lads." Scrooge replied and yawned more. Then Ashy felt someone tugged her arm a little as she looks down to see Webby pulling her hand.

"Can you tuck me in Miss Ashy please?" She asked having plead look on her face. Ashy chuckled and smile sweetly.

"Sure I would love to, if your grandma doesn't mind," Miss Beakly shook her head.

"Oh I don't mind at all dear, I am sure she would love that." She winked. Ashy chuckled and felt being pulled by her.

"Come on Ashy." Webby dragged her up the stair.

"Okay okay I'm coming." She laughed and turns to Scrooge Duckworth and Miss Beakly. "Good night."

"Night everybody." Webby perked.

"Good night you two and Miss Ashy I'll escort you to your bedroom after your done tucking her in." Ashy nodded and her and Webby make their way towards her bedroom.

"Night Webby." Scrooge called. He begin to walk up the stairs and heard Miss Beakly clear her throat.

"So how was the treasure hunting Mr. McDuck?" She asked. Scrooge huffed.

"We found the treasure but it was stolen right out from under me by a couple of no good robbing desert rats! * huffs and bang his fist on the wall in anger.

"Oh dear!" Miss Beakly gasp cover her mouth. "That's horrible I'm sorry sir."

"I don't know how, I am going to get that treasure back. Even if I have to spend another 40 years looking for it." He heavy sighed. And I don't wish to discuss it anymore tonight Miss Beakly. I'm tired and I am going to bed. I have work in the morning. Good night." He begins to leave towards his bedroom after he tips his hat. Miss Beakly sighed and nodded. "Good night sir." She begin to walk up the stairs to check on the boys.

* * *

"So how long you and your friend will be staying? "Driver asked curious while he turns the wheel to other direction. Merlock rubbed his knuckles and spoke. "As long as it takes." Driver look at him in review mirror puzzled.

"So like..? Forever and ever..? "The magician snorted.

"Well we are visiting some friends of ours and I have something at one of them left when I last saw them." He replied.

"Oh do they lose something?" The driver added now gets it. Merlock shows him the angel necklace and answered. "Yeah."

"Oh that's the lovely necklace, I'm sure your friend will be very happy you kept it safe." He smiled winked at him as he turns once more on the road.

"Yes I am sure she will be." Merlock sighed and her smile came to him and remembers well how lovely they were. The driver smiled and asked. "How long you know your friend?"

"Not long, a few months." Merlock lied and found himself form a smile little more he thoughts how she would be happy to have her necklace back.

"You must be excited to see this person." He chuckled and watches him smile at the necklace. "She must be special." Merlock realized he was smiling unexpected shook his head snapping out.

"Yeah I am." He looked over at Dijon still sleeping snoring loudly. He rolled his eyes. The driver looks at Dijon and laughed.

"You friend really does need some shut eyes, he looks pretty wiped out from today." He pulled over to the parking hotel. "We're here sir." Merlock huffed and unbuckle his seat belt.

"Well he's not going to be for long. Dijon." He nudged his shoulder get him to wake up. Dijon moaned and woke up and looked at Merlock.

"Yes Master?"

"We're here." Merlock answered and give his cash from his pocket to the driver before open the door to get out. "Come on." He follow his master out of the car and but turns to the driver and smiled happily.

"Oh thank you driver for taking us on your strange chariot ride! Dijon is eternal grateful on your gratitude." He got out of the car while Driver looks at him funny on his act.

"Um, your welcome sir." He looks at Merlock after he got some cash like did he just came from another planet or something but the magician shook his head give him look just go with it. The drive tips his hat and start the engine and drove off. Merlock sighed and begin to make way towards the door entrance and turned to Dijon.

"Now Dijon keep your hands to yourself while we are in here. Understand?" Dijon nodded and spoke after he watches the car drove away. "Oh yes master! Dijon promise never to lay his hands on anything valuable." Merlock huffed and opens the door.  
"Good see that you don't." He walks inside while Dijon followed.

 _ **Author's Note: How was that one so far guys? I hope you like where this is going but if not DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! I was about to continue on more with this chapter but it'll take while to write this whole chapter on their night so I decide to do part 1 and 2 for this two chapters X3 The next part 2 will be up shortly XD I don't own any ducktales characters except OC Enjoy! XDD**_


	9. Chapter 9 Call in for the night part 2

_**Chapter 9 Call in for Night part2**_

 _ **Ashy's POV**_

"And over there is the boy's bedroom and over there is the Library room." Webby spoke pointing at few doors while we walk further more until we stop at this door." And this is my bedroom." She opens the door and I was welcomed with bunch of toys, dollies and stuffed animal all floor everywhere.

"Oh wow kid." I stepped in her room after she went in first." You have quite of toys here." Webby laughed and went over to her dresser.

"Well since I can live here Uncle Scrooge lets me bring all my toys and dollies with me and sometimes with grannie paycheck she buys me couple things." She grabs out her pink nightie and unties her bow from her feather hair.

"Here let me help you get your nightie on." I put down my wet bag and walked over and help her take off her pink dress and put her nightie on.

"Thank you Ashy." Webby replied while she ruffed her nightie and walked over and got on her knee by her bed. "Like to say prayer with me?" I smiled nodded and walked over by her.

"I would love that." I got on my knees by her and clasp my both hands together and bow my head a little while she did the same and spoke. "Dear lord, thank you for getting us home safe and for meeting Ashy. I hope Uncle Scrooge will find the treasure again and that Ashy camera gets fixed. Amen."

"Amen." I added and watch her climb on her bed and grab her small doll that looks like her.

"Ashy would you read a bedtime story to me?" She asked.

"Why of course Webby I would love that." I got up and walked over to her book shelves. "Which book you like me to read sweetie?"

"Secret Garden!" Webby replied happily. I chuckled and grab book with title of Secret Garden and saw her cuddle up in her blankets with her stuffed animals surrounded her. "It's one of Quackie's and my favorite stories." I walked over and sat on her bed as she showed me her doll.

"Oh i see." Look at her doll and smile."Aw she adorable." I begin opening the book up and flips the page to the chapter one.

"Thank you." Webby replied and hug her doll close." I have her with me since I was a baby. "I smiled more softly. " Aww that's sweet, you know when I was your age I have my own teddy bear, his name is snowflake and I kept it with me all these years, he's still in my bedroom."

"Really? That's so sweet." Webby answered and listen to me as I begin to read first chapter with smile on her face. I even spoke in high or low to get different voice for the character and sometimes acted it out which that got her to giggle for a minute. Then I notices she rubbed her eyes and yawned softly, I stop where I'm at and put a book mark which it is a piece of paper.

"I think we should stop there until tomorrow," I put the bookmark on the page we're at and close the book softly. I watch her nodded sleepy with her eyes almost closing.

"Mmm okay Ashy." She yawned and lay down with her head on her pillow. I smiled as I put the book on her nightstand by her bed, and gently tucked her in.

"Aright sweetie good night. Have sweet dreams." I stroke her head gently and got up from her bed as I walked over towards her door and pick up my wet bag. I shut off the light and walk out of her bedroom and slowly close the door behind me.

"Oh Miss Ashy I was just coming to check on you and my granddaughter." I turn and saw Miss Beakly walk over to me. "The boys have already said their prayers and are in bed asleep. Poor things, you must have been through quite the adventure for them to just fall asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. Normally the boys like to stay up playing when they get back." I sighed and nodded.

"Oh you have no idea Miss Beakly, it was quite a crazy one. I chuckle a bit. "And Webby is already tucked in after I read her bedtime story." Miss Beakly sighed and forms a smile.

"Oh thank you Miss Ashy. Well let's get you ready for bed too. I'll show you to your room." She gesture me to come follow as I did follow her through the grand hall carrying my wet bag. Right after seconds later we arrived to a grand wooden door with a golden handle.

"Here's your room dear." Miss Beakly opens the door for me and I stepped in and gasp softly to see everything all wealthy and riches. It has a nice fireplace that doesn't have fire in it and across from it is a queen sized bed with dark green bed covers with white polish bedding as it has brown nightstand with golden handle and two left in this room is a black wardrobe and a same color dresser with a mirror.

"Oh wow." I manage to speak out and walk on a soft navy round rug and saw a beautiful blue silky nightgown on the bed. "Everything looks expensive."

"Well Mr. Scrooge was never one to go cheap when it comes to his house hold. That man knows money and business, I must say." Miss Beakly walked in a bit while I chuckled.

"I can imagine that." I placed my wet bag down gently and open it as I grab out all my wet item that got drenched from the river including my clothing for tomorrow, my sketchbook with pencils, my camera, tooth brush, razor and including my cellphone."

"Oh my, what happened to your things?! They're soaked!" Miss Beakly gasp after she notices my stuff all drenched. I grab my damaged camera and sighed.

"We had a, little problems along the way, and it got my backpack with all my stuff wet." I replied look at my camera sadly. She tsks.

"Oh no what a shame. Well here, you give me those wet clothes and I'll see to it that they are clean and dry by tomorrow." She walked over and added. "I hope your camera and cellphone didn't get ruined.

"Well my camera actually got damaged during that event and my cellphone is drenched wet." I replied.

"Oh dear you poor thing, it must've been very valuable to you,"

"Yeah." I sighed.

"But we do have a camera store right here in duckberg, I'm sure enough the owner could help you with your camera damage." Miss Beakly added helpful. I nodded and smiled.

"That would be my planned for tomorrow, I'll head towards Duckberg and hopefully have my camera fixed." I saw her bend down and grab my wet clothing. "Oh Miss Beakly you don't have to wash my clothing I can do it..."

"But I want to dear, You can't be going around Duckburg in wet, dirty clothes." She picks up my wet clothing's. "You'll make yourself sick that way and besides you're a guest in this house and it's my job to see to it that our guests are treated properly." She smiled and I chuckle smiling back.

"Well if you insist." I handed her my rest wet clothing. "I really appreciated you doing this for me."

"It's not a problem dear and I'll wash the clothes you have on you too if you want." She replied looking at my wet clothing I'm wearing. I nodded and got up and walked over to grab my nightgown.

"I'll be right back." I walked over to where the bathroom is and shut the door behind me and I was surrounded wealthy things with walls and floor all white pearly tiles. I sighed and took off my wet clothing and put on my dry nightgown and surprising it fit me well like a glove. After I finished I walked out carrying my wet clothes towards her. She saw me walk towards her.

"I'm done,"

"Thank you dear." Miss Beakly said and grabbed my wet clothing. "How does the night gown feel? Does it fit ok?"

"It feels right." I twirl a little bit and finish. "The nightgown is beautiful." Miss Beakly nodded.

"Oh good I'm glad, you like me to fix the bed for you dear?" I shook my head fast raise my hand up.

"Oh no Miss Beakly I can get that thank you." She nodded and still holds on my wet clothing and spoke. "Ok dear, well I better get these things in the wash and let you get some sleep. Good night dear and thank you for putting my granddaughter to bed and reading to her." She smiled as she walked out of my bedroom.

"It's not a problem good night." I yawned while smiling while I watch her shut the door. I sighed and before I went to bed I grab my broken camera along my cellphone and glance at my phone.

"I better get that to the rice asap tomorrow morning." I spoke to myself and glance out the window. I walked towards it and gaze out in the dark city and then the large wolf man came to me and I sighed. "And what does that wolf man mean by greatest treasure we have found?" I wrapped my arms around myself with those thoughts came to me and remember very well how he was this close to me, and didn't understand why he came to me. He was cruel and heartless that got me and my friends almost killed in the desert temple.

"I hope I'll never see them again." I rubbed my eyes tiredly and walked over to my bed and got in my warm covers and quickly say prayer thanking for his help of our safety and tomorrow be a new day. I slowly close my eyes and let the sleepiness took over me.

 **Third Person's POV**

In the other bedroom Scrooge was washing his face in his bathroom while he thinks about what happened today while he washes his glasses and brush his teeth and his feathers. He sighed and scoffed off of how he was close to get those treasures while he put on his white pj's and now he has to face the news and those old fossil he likes to called the archeologist as he knows they will mock him if the found he didn't succeed. He walked over to his grand bed and got in the cover. He took off his glasses to dry them off with his handkerchief and placed both of them on his nightstand. He quickly prays to god to thank him for helping him and his grandnephew and niece including Ashy got here all in one piece. He turns off his night light and snuggles in his blankets for so much rest he needs after a long day of searching. He slowly closes his eyes and fell asleep let out quiet snore as everything else was all quiet in McDuck Manor.

 _ **Author's Note: How was this one so far guys? I hope you like where this is going but if not DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! DX again everyone I'm soooo sorry this took freaking long to update been busy with life and work X_X lol anyway find out what happens next if Ashy won't see him again…or she might… XD I don't own any ducktale characters except OC enjoy! XD**_

 _ **P.s I want to give huge thanks Carlisle fan 22 for her help RP with me your awesome! XD**_


End file.
